


When all is lost, then all is found

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Leaves (Detroit Become Human) AU, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), also i have no idea what this is exactly, its 2am and im writing fanfiction, no beta we die like true deviants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is truly overwhelming. The dam burst, all the emotions helped behind that red wall came crashing down upon Connor. He is drowning. He reaches out for his partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor needs help, but he doesn't know how to ask. He's never had to ask before. Amanda's scorching glare can be felt everywhere he turns. Detroit is tainted with the blood of his people. The people he was built to hunt. Connor can see the trails. The stains. His hands are unclean. So he turns to the only thing he knows how to do. Start anew.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit Become Human) & Happiness, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The Start

Hank had been busy. The precinct had been swamped with work, stuck with half the personal, Fowler was forced to bring Hank back without proper punishment. It had been a little funny at the time but now that Hank was 36 hours in and staring into the depths of his umpteenth coffee cup, the headache pounding behind his brow was not helping. The empty desk in front of his never really bothered him until it wasn’t filled anymore. Connor’s presence had been so dominating over Hank’s gloomy cloud. Connor could make Hank smile, scowl, laugh, and huff with ease. He had dug out his own little niche in Hank’s closed off personality. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but Hank had grown to like Connor. His goofy smile and quarter tricks, as annoying as they were, left a silence that seemed deafening. 

The only blessing that came of the long ass shifts, was that Reed was too tired to be an asshole. Hank glanced over at Reed’s desk to find the man slumped into multiple folders snoring to his heart’s content. Hank grumbled before stretching. The resulting pops from his joints reminded him of how long he had been working. Hank checked his phone for the time, abruptly slamming it back down when his headache worsened. Three minutes before someone would come to relieve him. Hank could feel his head starting to droop as the caffeine high began to wear off. The breakroom suddenly seemed to be a six-mile trek he was unwilling to make. Hank groaned and rubbed his temples. 

The news cast playing on the TVs were repeating the story of the revolution, how robo-jesus sang a song that touched the heart of President Warren, blah, blah etc. Connor crossed his mind again. Hank had met up with him briefly at the Chicken Feed. They shared a hug. Hank tried to corral Connor home, but Connor said he had to help Jerchio get settled properly before he could join him. Hank told him he understood, the spare key was under one of the bushes, Connor was welcome anytime. Connor had smiled his crooked smile and gave him one more hug. Hank let Connor do what he needed to do, Connor was free after all, but the loneliness he felt said otherwise. 

A coffee was waved in front of his nose. Hank groggily looked up to meet the gaze of Person. She looked just as dead as he felt, the coffee in her other hand confirmed it. He grumbled a thanks before taking a sip. 

“Get some sleep, Lieutenant. You need it.” Hank flipped her off before sliding on his coat.

“Goodnight to you too bitch.” Hank nodded goodbye to the human receptionist and drove home. 

His house was dark when he returned. He fumbled the key into the lock and turned it. The door creaked open slowly. Hank flicked on the light to see Sumo waiting by the couch. Sumo thumped his tail when Hank walked in. He gave his dog some head scratches before locking the door behind him. Hank dropped onto the couch, too exhausted to move to his bedroom. His back was gonna hurt like hell when he woke up, but Hank couldn’t care less. 

Hank awoke to the sound of the lock turning in his door. He burst up, ignoring the protests of his back. Hank grabbed his service weapon and aimed it at the door as it slowly opened. Hank met chocolate brown eyes. HAnk groaned and lowered his weapon.

“Connor! You scared me kid.” Hank rubbed his back, before taking in Connor's appearance. Connor was covered in grim. His uniform, usually kept pristine, was torn. “Connor?” Hank questioned. Connor sniffed. Hank took in doe eyes swelling with tears. “Oh kiddo, come ‘ere.” Connor melted into his hug, shaking from undoubtedly overwhelming emotions. Hank lowered them onto the couch, rubbing slow circles into the fabric of Connor’s Tell-Uniform. Sumo rested his head on Connor’s knee as he sobbed into Hank’s shoulder. 

It took Connor a long time to calm down. When they finally separated Connor’s eyes were slightly blue-rimmed. “So, uh, I appreciate you coming by, but is everything alright?” Hank questioned. Connor sniffed before clearing his throat.

“I-it’s nothing.” Connor replied, showering Sumo in pets while using it as a reason to turn his LED away from Hank’s view. Hank raised an eyebrow.

“Coming into my house crying is nothing?” Noticing Connor’s face scrunch up, Hank let out a sigh and dropped the subject. “Alright, let’s clean you up.” Ushering Connor into the bathroom, Hank shuffled in his closet. Pulling out an old hoodie and some sweatpants. He reentered the bathroom, setting the clothes on the sink. He handed Connor a towel. “I trust you know how to work this thing?” Hank teased, before shutting the door behind him. The shower turned on shortly after. 

Hank checked the time. He had about 45 minutes until he’s needed at the bullpen. He had slept for nearly fourteen hours. Hank fed Sumo some kibble before going to fix himself something to eat. He ended up just eating stale cereal. The shower shut off shortly after. 

Connor shuffled into the small kitchen, the hoodie looked huge on him, as did the sweatpants. Granted Hank was his senior by, oh geez, 53 years. Connor was only a couple months old. He sat down in the chair across from Hank. 

Hank shoveled the last bite into his mouth. He placed the bowl into the sink. He entered the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“I have to go to work now, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. See ya later.” Connor smiled as Hank left.

“Thank you Hank. For everything.” Connor whispered. Hank’s car rumbled to life before backing out the driveway and driving away. Connor slowly got up from his seat. He mentally apologized to Hank in his head. Connor began looking for any sort of electronic device. He didn’t want to snoop through Hank’s things but Connor needed access to Hank’s access. As a lieutenant, Hank had easy access to lots of data that Connor needed. 

A buzzing came from the living room. Hank had left his phone behind. Connor let the skin retreat from his hand. He interfaced with the phone, quickly entering the android records. Connor needed a fresh start. A new beginning. A reset. 

Connor started a new entry, moving the date of entry to something more believable. He needed to be a new model, but not months old. Connor looked out the window. The ground was coated in a thick layer of snow. Suddenly, in the corner of his vision, Amanda. He whipped his head to face her, his processor running pre-construction after pre-construction. It was just Sumo shuffling around in his bowl. Amanda is frozen in the Zen garden. She’s frozen.. Now he just needed a name.

A name. Connor had only received his name before being sent to Daniel’s apartment. His development team didn’t deem it important until later. This time Connor will choose his own name. Connor means “lover of hounds”. The one preference preprogramed into his personality. He is no longer Cyberlife’s loyal dog. He is free. He knew he was a boy, there was nothing to change there. So a male name would be best.

He opened a spring baby name list in his HUD. He scrolled down the list. Mostly flower names. Herbs, etc. He reached the ‘S’ category. One name stuck out, Sage. He rolled it around his tongue. Sage- of latin origin. It means wise. He didn’t consider himself to be that wise, considering he was about to fake being someone else. But he could learn. 

He entered Hank’s bathroom. He stared at the sticky notes on the mirror, a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Hello. My name is Sage, the an-” Connor still sounds like a machine. Stiff and unfeeling. “Hi! My name is Sage!” 

Connor looked into the mirror. The Deviant Hunter stared back. He needed to change up his appearance. He opened up his customization menu. He rearranged his freckles. Then added more. He changed the texture of his hair from straight to wavy. He lightened the brown of hair to a dirty blonde. Just for deviancy’s sake, he added some red as well. Connor stepped back to judge his new face. He did look like a Sage after all.

Now a new home. Connor couldn’t stay in Detroit. Too close to Cyberlife for his own comfort. Somewhere away from the hustle and bustle of a big city. A place with lots of trees. Washington State seemed to fit his self-appointed criteria. Aside from the COVID-19 scare of 2020, it was never on any mainstream media sites. Perfect for a disappearing act. He decided on a small town named Sequim. It was quaint and the housing was cheap. More than enough to get by using the Cyberlife funds given to him. After all, androids are people now. There were several openings around the downtown area. That was a good place to start. 

First, new clothes, then moving time. How was Connor going to get to Washington State in the first place? He groaned, a habit he picked up from Hank, and buried his face in Sumo’s fur.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at Connor's new life before diving into this story

Connor ended up getting a job at a local flower shop. It was quaint and smack dab in the middle of Sequim’s downtown. He tended the plants with two other coworkers. Their manager was often out, tending to her lavender farm that was a couple minutes away. 

One of his coworkers; Jordan Hall, 23, one speeding ticket, was slouched on the stool next to the register. She was scrolling on her phone, letting Connor and his other coworker, James, clean up the shop and make arrangements. Elizabeth Smith, 21, no criminal record, was by far, Connor’s favorite. Elizabeth was concise and to the point at all times. Connor and Elizabeth ended up picking up Jordan’s slack the majority of the time, much to Elizabeth’s frustration. Jordan and Elizabeth argued almost constantly, leaving Connor to be the mediator. Though, their elevated heart rate was never due to the disagreement. 

Connor was sweeping up fallen petals from the tulip section when Jordan called him over.

“Eyo Sage! Come’ere!” Connor grumbled before reaching the counter where Jordan and Elizabeth were bent over Jordan’s phone. Jordan was playing a news cast. It showed the exterior of the Detroit Police Department. Connor imendently propped his broom on the wall before joining the huddle. 

On his first day, Jordan had very bluntly asked him what he had done before the revolution. Elizabeth had scolded her for the question, insisting that “Sage has no obligation to tell us anything! He is free to do what he pleases.” Connor ended up telling them he had been a police model, using a truth to cover up a lie. 

The camera was focused on Captain Fowler, who looked somehow older and more stressed than when Connor had last seen him ten months ago. He looked grim. Behind him stood Markus, the deviant leader himself. Markus did not look happy in the least, his facial expression matching the man standing next to him. Lieutenant Anderson seemed to have cleaned himself up a bit, cutting his hair back into regulations and he looked thinner than he had. Captain Fowler was talking about the issue with Cyberlife and how it was being properly dealt.

Cyberlife had somehow survived the revolution as a company, attempting to thwart Markus and the rest of Jericho at every turn. Cyberlife had started to cater towards the devants, selling blue blood and other necessities. Connor did remember that particular battle lasting a while. 

“Is Cyberlife going to stand trial for their actions during the uprising?” A reporter shouted. Connor rubbed his hands on his jeans, nervously. 

“Yes, absolutely. Many deviants were brutally murder and taken apart even after the success of Markus. It is only right to bring justice for the androids after everything they have suffered.” Fowler answered, Markus nodded in the background.

“What about the Deviant Hunter? Where is he?” Connor shifted. Markus stepped forward.

“After we were officially people in the eyes of the law, Connor disappeared. No one knows where he is and what he is doing currently. I personally have not gone to seek him out, because I respect what Connor has chosen to do with his freedom.” Markus stated before returning to Hank’s side. Hank’s jaw had clenched when Markus spoke. 

“That is all the time we have for questions at this moment.” Fowler retreated from the microphones, settling next to Markus. Another man stepped forward.

“Cyberlife’s trial will be held on October 20th. It will be open to select media.” Markus took his place.

“I hate to have to do this but Connor, if you are watching,” Markus paused, wringing his hands, “Please contact me. I would like for you to be at the trial as a witness, but if you are strongly against it, I just want you to come to peace with your creators. Please. Thank you for attending this conference. I will not be taking questions at this time.” Markus walked out of frame.

Jordan drew in a sharp breath. “Damn. I feel kinda bad for that Connor fellow. It seems that he can never catch a break.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

“While that statement was cute, Connor was still a figurehead of Cyberlife for a time. It makes sense.” Connor quickly grabbed the broom and continued to sweep the floor. Elizabeth and Jordan shared a look. “Sage? Are you alright?” Elizabeth ventured. Connor met their eyes before glancing to the side. 

“D-do you think the Deviant Hunter should go?” Connor asked. Jordan frowned while Elizabeth kept her face carefully neutral.

“Personally,” Elizabeth spoke, “I think Connor should go to get closure. This trial may help him emotionally.” Jordan cleared her throat.  
“I agree. Connor should go to help his people, but ultimately it's up to him.” She said before returning to her phone. Elizabeth’s gaze rested on Connor for two more beats before she turned away as well. Concern wafted off her form, but she refrained from pushing. Connor glanced at the clock which rested above Jordan’s head. Five minutes until closing. 

Connor bid his coworkers a good evening before starting the walk back to his tiny house. Connor mulled over his predicament. If Connor chose not to go, he would be potentially letting Cyberlife gain an upper hand over Markus. If Connor went, he would be sacrificing his anonymity. No one suspected him here. Connor was Sage, the retired police model who worked at a small flower shop. Sage was a little uptight but was still accepted by this community. They had understood his reason for leaving Detroit, they didn’t blame him for anything. Connor was a murderer and a coward. He fled from his people without a word. He had killed them in cold blood then left without offering help to Jericho’s leaders. Connor was the Deviant Hunter, the android boogeyman. The one who frightened new and old androids alike. 

Connor wiped tears from his face as he fit the key into the lock. He creaked open the door to the small house he resided in. Connor shed his yellow rain jacket and hung it on the hood beside the door. Connor then removed his sneakers. He really had nothing to do but idle until the next day, perhaps entering rest mode for a couple hours. The new law required androids to have the same working schedules as their human counterparts. To pass the time, Connor had taken up many hobbies, dropping them once he lost interest. His knitted blanket sat folded upon his couch. The cacti that littered his living room were all very well taken care of, and the fern in the bedroom was looking a little sad. 

Connor turned his TV on with a yellow spin of his LED. The children channel that Connor had taken to watching occasionally was playing that weird sponge cartoon. It was a nice white noise to keep Connor’s less pleasant thoughts at bay.

Connor took an unnecessary breath and let it out. Sage enjoyed life here, but Connor knew he needed to face his demons eventually. Perhaps this is his way to make it up to the androids he had hunted down so viciously. Steeling himself, Connor tapped into his television’s satellite to broaden his range. He opened a communication line to Markus, leaving it open for Markus to speak first.

RK200 #684 842 971: Connor? Is that you?

RK800 #313 248 317 - 51: Affirmative.

RK200 #684 842 971: I honestly did not expect you to reach out.

RK800 #313 248 317 - 51: … me either.

RK200 #684 842 971: Well then I assume that you got my message about the trial?

RK800 #313 248 317 - 51: Yes. I appreciate you respecting my privacy for as long as you could. 

RK200 #684 842 971: I am so sorry Connor. I had tried to convince everyone that you were not needed but Cyberlife insisted you be present. I don’t know what they’re planning. I don’t really feel comfortable playing to their whims, but we are going to need your help if you are willing to offer it.

RK800 #313 248 317 - 51: I have wronged your people many times. It is time for me to stop running. I am willing to help you but, I would like for me to be able to return to the life I have built myself. Without anyone following me to discover where I have been. If that is acceptable, when would you like me to come to Detroit?

RK200 #684 842 971: You have not wronged anyone Connor. You are a victim as much as anyone else is. Your terms are completely acceptable and will be respected by Jericho. I cannot speak for the media or Cyberlife. I suggest you keep your place of residence very secret. If you would be able to meet me at the site of Old Jericho to talk and get you set up somewhere that would be great. Perhaps in a week so two from now?

RK800 #313 248 317 - 51: Very well. I will contact you when I am close to Detroit.

Connor disconnected with a shudder. Tears sprung to his eyes as he curled in on himself. He shook silently, making sure no noises slipped past. 

Once Connor had calmed down enough, he sent an email to his employer, asking for leave for the duration of the trial and a week before. Connor sited he had friends back in Detroit he wanted to be with, for his own comfort as well as theirs. His employer responded shortly after, stating he had more than enough leave to cover it and to stay safe. Connor thanked her before deciding to enter rest mode early. He changed into sleep wear and collapsed upon his bed. Connor let his eyes slip closed as he worried about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be two chapters but as I wrote this one, it began to lengthen drastically. So I have no idea how many chapter there is going to be at this point and time. Stay healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> It's crackhead hours y'all. I have always thought that Connor should leave after the events of the game. Many writers depict him staying to help out, but I believe that Cyberlife force fed him the idea of resets. Of starting over. So Connor I believe would disappear.


End file.
